<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dibs on Seconds by ShawnaCanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343196">Dibs on Seconds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaCanon/pseuds/ShawnaCanon'>ShawnaCanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Boom [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaCanon/pseuds/ShawnaCanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette’s first time was a painful and traumatic experience for both of them. Now, on their wedding night, they just hope they can make their second time happen at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Boom [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dibs on Seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pay attention to the rating. This is gonna get graphic. Anyone who’s reading because of ‘Baby Boom’ and doesn’t like to read that kind of explicit stuff, you can skip this one without missing anything that couldn’t be easily inferred.</p>
<p>Also, be warned: I don’t tend to write what some would call ‘normal’ sex scenes. Among other things, that means I use actual words instead of the euphemisms you might be used to. That may or may not be your cup of tea.</p>
<p>If you’ve clicked on this but haven’t read ‘Baby Boom’, here’s a bit of context: When they were fourteen, Hawk Moth created a villain that forced a huge number of people to have sex with each other, and Adrien and Marinette got caught in it together (while they were still at the third-season ‘just friends’ stage). It was painful and traumatic, and it resulted in a baby. They managed to get past the worst of it, but deep down, there are still lingering issues for both of them, especially Marinette.</p>
<p>This is a direct follow-up to ‘Mother of the Groom’. The characters are 18.</p>
<p>I am neither a doctor nor a psychologist, so if any of this strikes you as wrong or unreaslistic, I would remind you that it’s just a fanfic written for funsies, not a medical thesis. (Although pelvic tension is a real issue, and it can come from trauma.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette stepped into their suite at The Grand Paris hotel and gasped. Low lights. Sultry music. Candles. Rose petals. A cart with champagne, bottled water, and chocolate-covered strawberries.</p>
<p>If the walls could talk, they would say, “Y’all gonna have seeeeex.”</p>
<p>Marinette’s hands flew up to cover her face, trying to hide a five-alarm blush.</p>
<p>“Too much?” Adrien asked.</p>
<p>Remembering the scene he’d set up on the night when she told him she’d marry him (and on the night of their first real date, and on the night when she’d learned his feelings for her were real), she laughed. “For you? I’m wondering where the violinist is.”</p>
<p>He smiled and closed the door behind them. “I didn’t think we’d want the audience.”</p>
<p>They certainly were alone now. Nino and Alya were a few suites down, and the four kwamis had left them in the elevator. Pollen had invited them to hang out with her in Chloe’s suite for the night, close enough to be available if they were needed but far enough to give their owners privacy.</p>
<p>Marinette stood awkwardly fiddling with her hands. She only had her purse, but Adrien had already taken it and laid it aside. Their suitcases were in the corner of the room, already pre-delivered and ready for them to take to the airport with them tomorrow so they wouldn’t have to stop back at home and confuse the kids about whether they were really leaving or not.</p>
<p>Adrien moved in front of her and took her hands in his, stopping their fidgeting. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m nervous,” she confessed. Her face was still hot. She had a feeling she’d be blushing straight through the night.</p>
<p>“So am I,” he said. “Do you feel . . . afraid? Panicked?”</p>
<p>“A little,” she admitted. “Do you?”</p>
<p>He touched her cheek. “Any fears I have are about not wanting to hurt or scare you. We don’t . . . <em>have</em> to do anything tonight, if you’re not ready. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us. We can wait if you want to.”</p>
<p>“Do <em>you</em> want to?” she asked.</p>
<p>“No. But I won’t hold it against you at all if you do. I’m up for as much or as little as you are. I want you to feel safe, okay?”</p>
<p>She laid her hands against his chest, sliding her fingers slightly under the lapels of his suit jacket. “It’s embarrassing how much I want you, Adrien.”</p>
<p>He made a choked sound, and she looked up at him to see a blush on his face and heated intensity in his eyes. “So you’re saying you want to go for it?” he asked in a strained voice.</p>
<p>“Y-yes,” she said, but something inside her shied away when he looked at her like that.</p>
<p>He must have picked up on her hesitation, because he took a half-step away from her and lowered his gaze. “We’ll go slow. If there’s anything you don’t like at all, for any reason, tell me right away, okay? We can stop at any time.”</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”</p>
<p>“I’m not saying it’ll be easy, but I’ll do it. Trust me, the thought of you looking at me again like you did after the first time is more than enough to cool me down.”</p>
<p>A pang of guilt hit her, but she tried not to show it. He didn’t like that she still felt guilty for being the primary cause of all the emotional distress he’d gone through after the Fairy Grandmother attack, but she didn’t like that he still felt guilt about the pain <em>she’d</em> gone through then, so they were even. Unfortunately, neither of them had ever fully been able to talk the other out of their feelings.</p>
<p>She fidgeted with her hands again. “So, how . . . do we start?”</p>
<p>He visibly swallowed. “Maybe . . . we should start kissing and see what happens?”</p>
<p>Kissing was normal for them. They kissed all the time. Cuddling was normal, too. But there had always been unspoken lines in place. They cuddled but didn’t grope. They kissed but never in a way that would have been uncomfortable for someone else to walk in on. Passionate, but not sensual. But tonight was about crossing those lines.</p>
<p>“Do you want to sit on the bed?” he asked. “Or . . . ” There was a love seat in the bedroom, too.</p>
<p>Marinette’s instinct was to run to the love seat, but she steeled her nerve and went to sit on the end of the bed. Adrien tried to hide his eager smile as he joined her, but she still caught it.</p>
<p>Adrien brushed her cheek softly with his fingers, curled his hand lightly around the back of her neck, and leaned in. She met him in a kiss, soft and gentle. Hot and sweet. Marinette’s heart was pounding so hard, she thought she might pass out, and it jumped into overdrive when their mouths opened and the tip of Adrien’s tongue touched hers. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, tasting him, their tongues sliding across each other.</p>
<p>She didn’t know how long that went on, but at some point she found herself panting, struggling for breath, and she had to pull away. Adrien was panting, too, his skin flushed, his eyes dilated. Seeing him like that made her body feel very strange, as if her vagina wanted to check and make sure she knew it existed.</p>
<p>“Marinette,” Adrien breathed, his voice husky, “can I take my jacket off? It’s really hot in here.”</p>
<p>She was hot, too. Her wedding dress felt stifling, even though it left her arms and shoulders bare. Unable to trust her voice quite yet, she nodded.</p>
<p>Adrien got up, pulled off his jacket and tie, and tossed them on the love seat.</p>
<p>“If you want,” she said softly, not looking him in the eye, “you could take off more.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>When she looked over at him, she saw that intense expression on his face again. “N-not everything! If you want! I-I’m not trying to tell you what to do. I’m not your mom. Not that you would strip for your mom! Aaargh! Why am I talking about your mom right now?”</p>
<p>Adrien laughed, the sound happy and relaxed. “If that’s what you want, Milady, I’m happy to oblige. I can’t blame you for wanting to feast your eyes on all of this.” He gave her an elaborate pose—not one of his actual model poses but one of those ridiculous, anime-inspired, Cat Noir poses.</p>
<p>It made her laugh. “It’s not like I’ve never seen you with your shirt off, Kitty.” It wasn’t like they both hadn’t seen each other naked before, but she didn’t mention that.</p>
<p>“True,” he said, unbuttoning his waistcoat, “but I know you can’t get enough of me.”</p>
<p>Marinette absolutely did not want to admit that was true. But she couldn’t refute it, either. Adrien knew about the way she’d had her room plastered with his image when they were younger.</p>
<p>Adrien tossed the waistcoat aside and started on the buttons of his shirt. As the sexy music played in the background, Adrien did a little dance for her as he stripped off his shirt. Her face flushed with heat, and he smirked like he was winning. Without looking away from her, he stood on one foot to take off his right shoe and sock, then switched to the other in a display of balance that would have been impressive for someone else. Then slowly, very slowly, he unfastened his belt. The smug expression was gone, and she could tell he was watching her for any sign that she wanted him to stop.</p>
<p>She didn’t want him to stop, though her heart rate picked up speed as he slid his pants down his legs and stepped out of them, leaving him in only a pair of black, silk boxers.</p>
<p>Adrien was beautiful. He was gorgeous. He was every male statue ever sculpted by a master artist. Marinette felt her whole body grow hot again . . . and there was a distracting dampness in her panties. He’d grown a lot since they’d met. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He was a man. The perfect man.</p>
<p>He took a step toward her, and she jumped, her heart suddenly racing from fear instead of excitement. She hated it. She knew why she was afraid, but she couldn’t let this fear control her.</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, Adrien dropped to his knees on the carpet and sat back on his heels. “Don’t be scared, Milady,” he said, gently playful. “I know I might be as lithe and beautiful as a panther, but I’m just a tame little house cat. <em>Your</em> tame little house cat.” He put on his best innocent kitten face. “Don’t you wanna pet me?”</p>
<p><em>This is stupid</em>, Marinette thought. <em>It’s Adrien. My Adrien.</em> “My Kitty,” she said to herself and to him as she got up. Crossing the few steps to him, she looked down into his green eyes as he gazed up at her adoringly. Her fingers moved to his hair, and he leaned into her touch. If he’d been transformed, he would have purred.</p>
<p>“My Adrien,” she murmured. “My husband.” It was hard to believe, after all this time, that her wish had finally come true.</p>
<p>Adrien took one of her hands and kissed her palm. “My Marinette. My wife.”</p>
<p>She wanted to be close to him. To be closest to him. She wanted it so badly.</p>
<p>The back of her dress was low enough that she easily reached back and pulled the zipper down. Once the zipper had reached the bottom of the bodice, the dress was loose, only held up by the curve of her hips.</p>
<p>Adrien’s eyes had followed her motions, filling with heat as his gaze rose from her loose dress to her eyes. Without asking in words, he took handfuls of her skirt and slowly pulled it down. The dress lowered five or six inches slowly, then all at once dropped to the floor in fluffy pile, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties.</p>
<p>His mouth fell open, and his pupils dilated as he looked at her, his gaze so intense that it felt like a physical thing, the heat of it running up and down her body. Could he smell how wet she was getting? She hoped not. How embarrassing would that be?</p>
<p>Without warning, Adrien hugged her legs, pressing his cheek to her thighs, and sighed. “You’re so pretty, Marinette. I can’t believe you’re really mine.”</p>
<p>“You’re the pretty one,” she blurted, instantly cursing herself. No matter how true it was, the cocky cat didn’t need his ego stroked.</p>
<p>He laughed, shaking her body along with his own, then he loosened his hold on her enough to look her over again. Lightly, he stroked her belly. “No stretch marks, even.”</p>
<p>“This rich guy I know stocked me up with the best moisturizer money could buy.”</p>
<p>“Mmm. Well worth the investment.” He kissed her just below the belly button.</p>
<p>Marinette jumped and squeaked in surprise.</p>
<p>His eyes shot to her, and once he saw that she was only surprised, not scared, he grinned. “That was quite a squeak, Marinette. If you want to play cat and mouse, all you have to do is ask.”</p>
<p>She swatted his head so lightly, she barely touched him. “No mouse jokes. That’s Mylène’s thing now.”</p>
<p>“But you were the cutest mouse,” Adrien whined.</p>
<p>“I think Ivan would disagree.”</p>
<p>“He’d better.”</p>
<p>“Besides, how would you feel if I teased you with snake jokes?”</p>
<p>Adrien considered that and made an unhappy face. “Point taken. But that was an adorable sound you just made. Are you gonna squeak like that every time I kiss your body?”</p>
<p>“No!” she protested, face heating. At least, she hoped not. Otherwise she’d end up sounding like a doggy chew toy, and that wasn’t really the most romantic or sexy vibe she could go with.</p>
<p>He took her hand in his and asked, “Do you want to move back to the bed?”</p>
<p>Nervousness coiled low in her belly, but she nodded. Adrien stood up, Marinette kicked off her shoes, and they went to the bed. He tossed off the extra pillows and pulled the comforter and sheets back, leaving them near the end of the bed where they could be pulled up but weren’t in the way. It was certainly warm enough in the room right now that they didn’t need them.</p>
<p>Adrien slid onto the bed, lying on his side with his head propped in his hand, and waited for her. The thought of lying down beside him made her feel inexplicably edgy, so she sat cross-legged on her side of the bed and faced him.</p>
<p>He frowned in confusion, not understanding why she wasn’t lying down, but he didn’t ask her about it—which she appreciated, because she had no answer to give him. Instead, he sat up to match her. “Do you . . . want to go back to kissing?”</p>
<p>“Can I . . . touch you?” she asked. To be honest, she’d fantasized about touching various parts of Adrien’s body—his bare skin—for a long time. “I think . . . that is . . . if I’m more familiar with it, it might help me feel comfortable . . . ”</p>
<p>“To-touch me all you want.” He suddenly looked away, blushing. “But, uh, don’t be surprised if I start reacting. There are some things a guy can’t help.”</p>
<p>“I-I know!” Marinette blurted, her face flaming. She sat there, frozen up with embarrassment.</p>
<p>Tentatively, Adrien held out his hand. “You can start here if you want, Milady. Feel free to paw at me all you’d like.”</p>
<p>She shot him a rebuking look for the pun, but instead of the cocky smirk she expected to see, she found a shy smile and a blush.</p>
<p>“Heh,” he laughed awkwardly.</p>
<p><em>My sweet Kitty</em>, she thought, taking his hand in hers. She held it so that she could examine it, tracing the lines of his palm and his fingers with her thumbs. His hands were strong and bigger than hers, but they were also long and lean, the skin was soft, and the nails were freshly manicured. Every piece of him was photo-ready.</p>
<p>Her hands slid up his forearm, taking in the strength in his muscles and the heat of his skin. She moved up to his biceps and triceps—the hard, sculpted curves of a man. Then she touched his shoulder and felt those three long indentations defining the muscle, before moving across his collarbones and, finally, down to his chest. His pecs twitched under her touch, and she pulled her hands away.</p>
<p>“No, don’t stop,” he said, taking her hands in his and pressing them back onto his chest. Their eyes met, she pressed her palms against him, and he lowered his hands. There was so much strength and beauty under her hands, his form so elegant, that she didn’t know how to put it into words. But it made her want to get to her sketch book and sketch something for him to wear, her mind already visualizing what sorts of fabric would look best against his skin and how they would drape from every line and curve of his body.</p>
<p><em>I really need to focus more on men’s wear</em>, she thought before her eyes strayed lower.</p>
<p>His abs. Oh, his abs. Her hands found their way to them automatically. They twitched under her fingers, the play of the muscles under the skin satisfying and fascinating to watch and feel. And then she saw something else twitch lower down, the fabric of his boxers shifting.</p>
<p>Adrien let out a very small squeak, and he held very still, his body tensing. Fear spiked in the back of Marinette’s mind, but she forced it back and looked Adrien in the eye. He was watching her carefully, clearly afraid of how she’d react.</p>
<p>She pretended she hadn’t noticed and moved her hands to his thighs.</p>
<p>He yelped and jumped. “Never mind me,” he said in a very high voice. “I’m good. Carry on.”</p>
<p>Marinette did, stroking his long legs as he sat there with his legs folded, out to the knees and then back toward his . . .</p>
<p>His boxer shorts tented noticeably.</p>
<p>Marinette yelped and jerked back.</p>
<p>“Sorry!” Adrien gasped, shifting his position. “But I did warn you.”</p>
<p>Marinette’s mouth surprised her by blurting out, “C-can I see it?”</p>
<p>Adrien was blushing so much, the reddened skin went all the way down to his chest. “Now? A-are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Well, if you want to put it in me, I have to see it first! And if I see it for a while, maybe I can get used to it. <em>You’re</em> already used to it, but it’s weird and scary for me. And yeah, I have already seen it before that time, but—”</p>
<p>Adrien cut off her rambling with a flailing, embarrassed wave. “Marinette, please, stop. I get it.” He put his head in his hands. “I do . . . want to . . . so you’re right . . . it’s only fair . . . that you get used to it first . . . and it’s not that I don’t want you to see it, but . . . ” He laughed and looked at her. “You say stuff like that, and I feel like some kind of monster. But you’re right; if someone wanted to stick one of these in me, I’d probably freak out, too.”</p>
<p>“It’s . . . different,” she said, looking away.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but my point is that I guess most of us guys aren’t used to looking at sex as a potentially scary thing even under the best circumstances, but that’s easy for us to say when we’re the pokers instead of the pokees.”</p>
<p>That surprised a laugh out of her. “Oh, my goodness, Adrien, you are such a dork.”</p>
<p>He nodded amiably. “Yes. Yes, I am.”</p>
<p>“And for the record, <em>I</em> don’t want anything going in my butt either.”</p>
<p>“Noted.”</p>
<p>Marinette started laughing, and soon Adrien had joined her, and the two of them laughed the rest of the tension away.</p>
<p>When they finished, Adrien said, “So . . . that was a weird conversation we just had. What say I take these undies off?” He crawled off the bed.</p>
<p>“Do it sexily!” she ordered.</p>
<p>He faced her. “Oh, I will.” He took one more small step back so he had some room—then whipped his boxer shorts down and off so quickly, he might have actually torn them off.</p>
<p>Marinette shrieked in surprise. Then she shrieked again at the sight of Adrien Agreste in all his glory.</p>
<p>“Is that a good ‘Aaigh!’ or a bad ‘Aaigh!’?” he asked.</p>
<p>Marinette covered her face and peeked between her fingers. “Good. I think,” she said in a small voice.</p>
<p>At first, her eyes kept sliding over the thing that she wanted to look at but felt in her core that she wasn’t supposed to look at. So she noticed how neatly trimmed and shaped his public hair was and that it was the same sunshine gold as the hair on his head. Eventually, she convinced herself that she was <em>allowed</em> to look at that part of him now.</p>
<p>Welp, that was a penis, all right. (It had relaxed back to normal, after the laughing.) And a couple of testicles: the correct number. All those parts in order, just like she remembered. Though she had only gotten a fleeting glimpse in an extremely stressful situation before. And she had a son, but there was a world of difference between a toddler’s parts and a grown man’s.</p>
<p>Gosh, but the male body was so <em>weird</em>. The ideal union of form and function, strength and elegance in its most perfect form, and then . . . <em>b</em><em>a</em><em>m</em>.That stuff stuck on there like an afterthought. An ugly, floppy afterthought . . .</p>
<p>That she couldn’t stop staring at.</p>
<p>And the longer she stared at it, the wetter her panties got.</p>
<p>As she stared at it, Adrien’s penis twitched and swelled like it had noticed she was looking and wanted to show off for her. Well, it <em>was</em> part of Cat Noir, so showing off was to be expected.</p>
<p>“Uh, Marinette?” Adrien asked in a squeaky voice. Oh, <em>he</em> had noticed she was looking.</p>
<p><em>I want it in me</em>, she thought as it grew bigger and harder. <em>What is wrong with me?</em> Obviously, this was some kind of weird hormonal response, since it wasn’t coming from her conscious brain. She’d gone through pregnancy. She knew hormones could do weird things. They’d even made her want that thing before, though they’d soon figured out that her hormones were just confused and wanted cuddling.</p>
<p>It definitely wasn’t cuddling they were after now. It was definitely that thing.</p>
<p>Her thoughts accidentally burst out of her mouth. “Dang, that thing is ugly.”</p>
<p>It deflated a little, like she’d hurt its feelings.</p>
<p>“But I want it.”</p>
<p>And then it perked right back up.</p>
<p>Adrien crawled back onto the bed but didn’t get too close. He sat on his heels, ready to crawl closer if she wanted him to. She was still staring at his penis, and he wasn’t trying to hide it. “You can . . . touch it . . . if you want to.”</p>
<p>She kept staring, frozen with indecision. She wanted to—out of a weird, morbid curiosity if nothing else—but she felt so embarrassed that she wanted to.</p>
<p>“ . . . or . . . not,” Adrien said.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to make him feel rejected, and she needed to take some kind of action if they were going to progress things. “Do you . . . want me to?” she asked. Even though she knew, rationally, that he must want her to, some small, insecure part of her was afraid he was only offering to be nice. And yes, she knew that was ridiculous.</p>
<p>“Very much, yes,” Adrien said in a strained voice of careful control.</p>
<p>Marinette scooted closer to him just enough that if she reached out with the tip of her index finger and extended it as far as she could reach . . .</p>
<p>She lightly poked the end of his penis.</p>
<p>It bobbed a little.</p>
<p>She yanked her hand back.</p>
<p>Adrien laughed nervously. “It won’t bite.” But then he winced and looked away from her. “I mean . . . Sorry. I guess it sort of did bite last time.” That was one way of putting it. “But I promise to be gentle this time. And it shouldn’t hurt as much because . . . well . . . ”</p>
<p>“It’s not my first time,” she said, understanding. Though she was pretty sure that wasn’t the only reason it had hurt so bad before. From what she’d heard, the mind control had made them . . . excessively enthusiastic. But if Adrien said he’d be gentle, he’d be gentle, so she would trust him. She crawled close enough to him that their knees were touching and softly stroked the length of his penis with one finger. The skin was soft, but it was hard underneath.</p>
<p>Adrien sucked in a breath through his teeth.</p>
<p>“Sensitive?” she teased.</p>
<p>“You could say that,” he whimpered.</p>
<p>She frowned at it. “It’s really big.” Her vaginal muscles tightened just looking at it.</p>
<p>“I appreciate the compliment, but it’s actually pretty average. Though . . . it is a little bigger than last time. I’ve, uh, grown a lot since then.”</p>
<p>Marinette hadn’t actually meant it as a compliment, but she let him have that one for now. She touched his penis again, and his whole body went stiff—which was kind of funny, so she wrapped her hand around it. He let out a low groan that made her own lower parts tingle. His legs splayed out under him, and he braced his hands on the bed behind him.</p>
<p>“You’re such a needy kitty,” she said playfully.</p>
<p>“Only when it’s you, Milady. I love it when you touch me.” He looked so happy in a way that she definitely wasn’t used to but liked.</p>
<p>And after all the times Adrien had so innocently made an absolute mess of her composure, it was interesting to see that she could do this to him. So she squeezed a little and stroked him with her hand.</p>
<p>He moaned.</p>
<p>It felt like there was too much friction to rub him without chaffing, so she wiped some of the sweat that had gathered on his chest with her hand and went back to rubbing. A little harder. A little faster. Soon, Adrien was panting and staring wide-eyed at her hand as it pumped his penis.</p>
<p>“Feel good?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Should I stop?”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“What’s the square root of two-hundred-twenty-five?”</p>
<p>“Uh . . . ”</p>
<p>“If you can come up with a pun I’ve never heard before, right now, I’ll call you any nickname you want for a week.”</p>
<p>His eyes shot to hers in confusion. She grinned in challenge. It was <em>incredibly</em> fun to see him so out of sorts that he couldn’t think straight.</p>
<p>“I—I, uh—” He screwed his eyes shut. “Th-that’s, uh, something about pa-panties and panting. Hang on, I’ll get it—”</p>
<p>She leaned over and wrapped her lips around the head of his penis.</p>
<p>“Marinette! Ah! Aaah!”</p>
<p>Bitter fluid squirted into Marinette’s mouth. She wanted to spit it out immediately, but she’d known what she was doing—in theory, at least—so she toughed it out and kept stroking Adrien’s erection as he spasmed and finished.</p>
<p>When he sagged, breathing heavily, she looked around for somewhere to spit the semen out but couldn’t find anything convenient.</p>
<p>“I’d complain about you cheating,” Adrien said, “but that was unbelievable.” He gave her an odd look. “Are you okay?” When he realized why she wasn’t responding, his cheeks turned pink and he jumped up. “Oh! Sorry!” He found a tissue box and handed her a couple.</p>
<p>Marinette took the tissues, spat out the semen, then spat again to try to get the taste out of her mouth. <em>So sexy. So romantic</em>, she thought. <em>I am the queen of setting the mood.</em> She handed the wadded-up tissues back to Adrien.</p>
<p>He threw them away and came back to the bed, holding out a bottle of water and a chocolate-covered strawberry. “Sorry. I’ve . . . heard that stuff tastes pretty bad.”</p>
<p>Marinette swigged some water, then bit into the strawberry. It was sweet and delicious, and she made a mental note to not let any of them go to waste. She glanced at Adrien to find him watching her eat the strawberry with rapt attention.</p>
<p>She blushed self-consciously. It had happened so fast, she hadn’t had time to fully process that she’d actually had Adrien’s penis in her mouth. The memory of it made her face so hot, she was sure she was as red as the strawberry. “Thanks,” she said, holding out the strawberry stem and water bottle, momentarily unable to look at him.</p>
<p>Adrien put the bottle on the nightstand and tossed the stem in the trash, then got back onto the bed with her. “S-sorry about that.” She glanced up to find him rubbing the back of his head nervously. “I didn’t <em>mean</em> to do it.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” she told him. “I-I-uh, I thought that might happen.”</p>
<p>“So, does that mean that you’re, uh . . . more comfortable with it now?”</p>
<p>She eyed the body part in question. It had gone soft and docile again. “I guess so.”</p>
<p>“Can I . . . can I touch you now?” Adrien asked.</p>
<p>She wanted him to—badly—even though she was still nervous about what came later. With fumbling fingers, she reached behind her to unhook her bra and slipped it off.</p>
<p>The expression on Adrien’s face as he looked at her breasts was pure bliss. He moved closer to sit in front of her, their knees touching, and laid his hands on her waist. His hands were soft on her skin, and the contact burned and tingled in amazing, brain-clouding ways. Gliding up her sides, first his hands moved to her ribs, then around the front to her breasts.</p>
<p>His touch was gentle as he stroked and cupped them. Sensation shot through her nipples as his hands brushed against them, and her back arched on instinct, pressing her breasts into his palms.</p>
<p>Adrien wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up until they were kneeling so that he could hug her tightly against his bare chest. Holding him this way, skin to skin, felt so warm and safe.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful, Milady,” he said and kissed her. It was like the one they’d started the night with, sweet at first but moving swiftly to tongues and tasting. Her body grew hot, and she could feel his heating up even faster. His mouth moved to her neck, kissing and licking, and it felt so wonderful, her head fell back, and she groaned, not even caring what she sounded like. Keeping one hand behind her back to prevent her from falling over backward, Adrien kissed down her neck, across her collarbone, and down her sternum.</p>
<p><em>Keep going</em>, she begged in her mind. <em>Please. Please!</em></p>
<p>His soft lips kissed a trail across her left breast until they found her nipple. When he placed a soft kiss there, an almost electric jolt of sensation shot out from the spot. When he wrapped his lips around the nipple and played with it with his teeth and tongue, she nearly collapsed from how good it felt, but his arm around her held her up. He smiled around her nipple, but he kept kissing her, and the hand that wasn’t holding her up found her other breast and fondled her lightly.</p>
<p>When Marinette let out a moan of pleasure, Adrien asked against her nipple, “Sensitive?”</p>
<p>“Ungh,” she answered.</p>
<p>He chuckled and shifted his hold on her so he could switch breasts. She got some strength back in her body and lifted her head to look down at him and—</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy hellcats, that’s hot!</em>
</p>
<p>She almost collapsed again. The sudden spike of overwhelming sexiness made her breathing go erratic.</p>
<p>He stopped licking her and met her eyes. “Is this all right? It’s not . . . weird or uncomfortable?”</p>
<p>She shook her head and barely managed to get out the words, “It’s good.” But she understood why he asked. When Louis had been born, she’d had trouble nursing him because the feeling was too weird and uncomfortable for her to deal with, at least for a while. Whatever the reason, none of that was a problem right now.</p>
<p>“Can you lie down, then?” he asked, a hint of teasing in his tone. “I want to keep exploring your body, and I don’t want you collapsing on me.”</p>
<p>He made a very good point, so she lay back on the bed. Slowly and deliberately, as if he were an archaeologist exploring and cataloging an ancient ruin, Adrien touched and kissed her all over her body. Down her arms, across her belly, down her legs, and even her feet and toes. He’d handled her feet more than enough to be familiar with them, especially when he’d given her foot rubs during her pregnancy, but he’d never kissed them before. It was a delightful, wonderfully ticklish sensation.</p>
<p>As he moved back up from her feet, his hands slid up her thighs and hooked the sides of her panties, the only clothing left between them.</p>
<p>Marinette’s breath caught in a sudden panic. “I’m not ready yet!”</p>
<p>“I’m not asking you to be,” Adrien said gently. “I just want to take these off and . . . get familiar.”</p>
<p><em>Oh. Oh!</em> The meaning of his request made her heart pound with . . . excitement. Desire. Anticipation. Yeah, she definitely wanted that. As much as the idea of anyone, especially him, seeing that part of her so closely embarrassed her, a deeper, more primitive part of her wanted it very much. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Adrien slid the panties down her body and tossed them on the floor, then spread her legs enough to situate his torso between them. His finger trailed teasingly over the short-trimmed hair on her mons pubis. “Hmm, still kind of hard to see.” Then he lifted her knees and pushed her feet back, leaving her legs spread wide like he was going to do an exam on her. “That’s better.” He sounded infuriatingly pleased with himself even as Marinette flamed with embarrassment at her position.</p>
<p>But when she saw the fascinated smile on his face as he looked at her lower bits, Marinette didn’t have the heart to tell him off. He was propped up on his elbows like a kid reading in bed, his fingers softly feeling around her labia and inside the crevices.</p>
<p>“This is so cute,” he said at last.</p>
<p>“Cute?” Marinette repeated.</p>
<p>“Every part of you is cute, Marinette. These soft, squishy parts here”—he poked her outer labia—“these little flaps here”—he rubbed her inner labia between his thumb and forefinger—“and this interesting little button here.” His thumb pressed down on her clitoris and rubbed.</p>
<p>The shot of pleasure made her hips squirm, and an embarrassing whimper emerged from her throat.</p>
<p>Adrien laughed. And he kept rubbing. There was more than enough moisture in the area already, all he had to do was keep rubbing at that spot, and the hot pleasure building down there kept increasing second by second. While the thumb of one hand worked on that, the fingers of his other hand started exploring, looking for new places to prod at. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, but none of his other explorations provoked a response from her body.</p>
<p>Not until one of his fingers touched the opening of her vagina.</p>
<p>Tension suddenly made an altogether less fun spasm jerk through her, as she felt her body recoil against any intrusion.</p>
<p>“Marinette?” Adrien asked with concern. He’d stopped rubbing.</p>
<p>“I—I don’t know what’s wrong,” she said. <em>What’s happening? What’s wrong with me? Why am I so tense all of a sudden?</em></p>
<p>Adrien’s finger prodded very lightly at her vaginal opening. “This is the right place, right?”</p>
<p>She nodded, too humiliated to speak. <em>What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?</em></p>
<p>“Is it okay if I put my finger in?”</p>
<p>“You can try,” she said in a tight voice, her jaw now clenching as well.</p>
<p>Adrien’s finger pressed into her only an inch or so, and Marinette winced from the sharp pain, and her muscles tightened even more. Which made the presence of his finger hurt more, which made her tense up more, in a vicious cycle she was unable to pull herself out of.</p>
<p>“I think you need to relax your muscles,” he said, utterly unhelpfully.</p>
<p>“I’m trying!” she bit out. “I don’t know why it’s doing that! It’s like my body hates the idea of anything going in there.”</p>
<p>“That’s . . . going to be a problem,” Adrien noted. Why couldn’t that stupid cat just shut up unless he could say something useful? He must have sensed her shift in mood, because he gently removed his finger—and even <em>that</em> hurt—and said, “It’s fine, Marinette. I told you before, if you’re not ready for it tonight, we don’t have to.”</p>
<p>Tears pooled in Marinette’s eyes, and she closed her eyes so he wouldn’t see. It wasn’t that she wasn’t ready. She <em>wanted</em> to do it tonight. She wanted to get all the way there. It was only her body that was so dead set against it.</p>
<p>They both knew it wasn’t a matter of her being too small. Her hymen was long gone, and she’d even passed a <em>baby</em> through there, though that was several years ago. A penis, much less a <em>finger</em>, shouldn’t have been a problem. Yet here they were.</p>
<p>She never had talked to a therapist about what had happened, nor had she thought to ask her gynecologist if there was anything she should be aware of that would make sex difficult. She should have prepared better. This was her fault.</p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out, Marinette,” Adrien said in his most soothing voice, the one that sounded like honey and sunshine. “It’s fine. In the mean time, let’s see if I can get you to do that cute wiggle thing you were doing.” He went back to rubbing at her clitoris, and even though the tension in her pelvic floor didn’t go away, the hot pleasure from his actions gradually made the rest of her body relax, and she let out a happy sigh.</p>
<p>His thumb went away, quickly replaced by a different sensation entirely.</p>
<p>Marinette jumped and squeaked when Adrien spread her labia with his fingers and licked her clitoris. She nearly jumped right out of his reach, but he was undeterred. He pressed his mouth firmly against the spot, sucking her clitoris between his lips, and grabbed her thighs in his hands to keep her still. She was sure he would have had some quip for her at that moment, if his mouth weren’t busy licking and sucking at her downstairs business.</p>
<p>“Adrien!” she squeaked, but then he looked up, and his eyes met hers, and her brain stopped working.</p>
<p>Her husband’s gorgeous green eyes sparkled with amusement, satisfaction, and something much darker that must have been lust as he gazed up her body at her, his face buried in her crotch, his tongue filling her lower body with hot pleasure. She moved her feet to brace them on his back and used the leverage to push his face even more deeply into her. He didn’t seem to mind it, if the low growl was any indication, and she really, really liked seeing him that way.</p>
<p><em>Am I a sadist?</em> she wondered.</p>
<p>And then a huge, overwhelming wave of pleasure jolted her whole body, and she rocked her hips up into him again and again and again as she cried out in wordless ecstasy.</p>
<p>When the waves of pleasure passed, she slumped onto the bed, feeling utterly boneless. Adrien sat up, grinning and licking his lips like the smuggest cat to ever smug. “That,” he said, casually licking off a finger, “was the sexist thing I have ever seen in my life.”</p>
<p>“Ditto,” Marinette said, still trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p>If she was a sadist, maybe Adrien was a masochist. Whatever it was, they seemed to make a good match, in this as in everything else.</p>
<p>“Do you want a strawberry?” she asked him, belatedly wondering if her fluids tasted as bad as his.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I got the better end of that deal. But yes, I will have a strawberry. They look yummy, and I need a breather.” When he got up, she saw that his penis was fully hard and ready for action.</p>
<p><em>I guess he really did like it</em>, Marinette thought. <em>That’s a relief.</em> Because she really wanted him to do that again, but she didn’t want to ask him to do anything he didn’t like.</p>
<p>Adrien went into the bathroom and cleaned his hands and face off, then came back and studied the cart, giving her a rather nice view of his butt. It was an excellent butt. “Do you want some champagne?” he asked. “It might help you relax a little. If you want.”</p>
<p>At the moment, she was feeling plenty relaxed, and she had half a mind to suggest they try sex now while her body was feeling more loose, but Adrien’s erection had wilted a bit already, so it seemed like the moment had passed. “Okay. One glass. I don’t want to get tipsy.” She wanted her senses and her memory all fully functioning tonight.</p>
<p>Adrien wheeled the cart over, and they sat on the bed and had strawberries, champagne, and water.</p>
<p>It was a comfortable, peaceful moment, and the cowardly part of Marinette—the part of her that had run away from confessing her feelings to Adrien for so long—wanted to yawn, comment about how late it was, and go to sleep.</p>
<p>But this was her <em>wedding night</em>, dang it! And they’d already come this far. This was not the time to chicken out.</p>
<p>When they’d had enough, Adrien pushed the cart back to its earlier position and crawled onto the bed with her. “What do you want to do next?” he asked.</p>
<p>Marinette lay down on her side with her head on the pillow and reached for him. “Kiss me?”</p>
<p>Adrien dove to her side, probably relieved that she hadn’t suggested sleep, and wrapped her in his arms. They faced each other on the pillows, the first kiss sweet and tentative. Then another. Then they were exploring each other’s mouths leisurely, not demanding, and Marinette’s hand explored the firm, smooth lines of Adrien’s side and back, and his hand traced up and down the curve of her hip. Gradually, the heat began to build in her body, and their kisses grew more desperate.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Adrien rolled their bodies, pressing her back into the mattress and looming over her as he kissed her.</p>
<p>Panic flooded her like a wave of ice water, and she jerked back, but there was nowhere for her to go.</p>
<p>“Marinette?” In an instant, Adrien raised himself on his hands so that he wasn’t lying so much on top of her, but it wasn’t enough to calm Marinette’s racing heart.</p>
<p>“Get off!” she gasped, choking on the words.</p>
<p>She didn’t need to say it twice. Adrien shot back away from her, kneeling at her side. “What’s wrong? What did I do?”</p>
<p>Marinette wasn’t even sure herself, so when she sat up, she focused on catching her breath and calming her heart. Finally, it clicked. “Last time . . . last time . . . ”</p>
<p>“Oh, right. I’m so sorry! I’m stupid! I should have remembered!”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault.” She didn’t remember all that much herself. But when the mind control had worn off and she’d gotten that horrible shock, she’d been on the ground, and he’d been on top of her, surrounding her with his limbs, trapping her.</p>
<p>“We should probably stop,” Adrien said. “We’ve done enough for tonight. We can try again later.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “No. I don’t—I don’t want to let it win!”</p>
<p>They were both silent for a moment, and then Adrien nodded. “I get it, Milady. I’ll follow your lead. Your partner’s here for you; just tell me what you need.”</p>
<p>She remembered how much she’d liked what he’d done earlier, and how much she’d liked seeing him that way. “Maybe . . . you lie down, and I’ll be on top.”</p>
<p>His expression shifted into a tigerish smirk. “I like the sound of that.” He lay down and opened his arms for her.</p>
<p>Marinette lay down on top of him, her body stretched over the length of his, her arms tucked in against his chest. “Is this okay? Am I too heavy?”</p>
<p>He held her. “You’re as light as a ladybug.”</p>
<p>It wouldn’t have been such a bad thing to just fall asleep on top of him like this, but she gazed down at his face and felt a tug in her heart and another one much lower down. “I love you so much, Adrien. I can’t believe you’re mine.”</p>
<p>“Always, Marinette. And thank you for being mine. I’m the luckiest and happiest guy in the world.”</p>
<p>She smiled indulgently. “Newly married men always say that.” But it still meant a lot to hear it from him.</p>
<p>“None of them have ever meant it more than I do,” he avowed.</p>
<p>She kissed him, diving back into that well of heat and pleasure and pounding pulses. Her hair was still in the up-do from the wedding, though a few more strands had come loose, which meant her hair wasn’t in the way as they kissed.</p>
<p>As the kiss went on, deepening, becoming more intense, Adrien’s hands roamed over her back and down as far as he could reach to her butt. Each time they reached that low, past the forbidden line that had been between them until tonight, a little thrill went through her. She moved her arms out from between their chests so that she could feel her breasts pressed against his hard muscles, her nipples beginning to rub against him. Her forearms were braced on the pillow so she could dig her fingers into his hair, rubbing and scratching at his scalp.</p>
<p>At some point, both of them started moaning and letting out small sounds of pleasure. She made one such sound when she felt the hard heat of his penis poking up between her legs. Adrien’s hips were moving, but she didn’t think he was doing it consciously. He seemed to be looking for some kind of friction against her. It gave her an idea.</p>
<p>“I want to try something,” she whispered, afraid to look him in the eye in case what she was doing was weird or abnormal. She pushed herself up, bracing her hands on his chest, and shifted backward on him. He sucked in a breath, no doubt hoping she was going to try to get his penis inside her, but she wasn’t quite ready for that yet. It still felt like there was too much tension, and if she tried to put it in before she was ready, she’d just clench up and make things worse. She straddled his hips, took his penis in her hand, and moved it so it was lying against Adrien’s stomach. Then she sat on top of it, moving her hips back and forth to wedge the length of his penis between her folds, and started grinding on him.</p>
<p>Adrien groaned and laid his hands on her hips, his fingers stroking her as she stroked him with her vulva. The knowledge of what she was doing, rubbing her clitoris against him like he was some tool for her to use for her own pleasure, was strangely erotic and caused even more wetness to lubricate the area.</p>
<p>“Is this good?” she asked him.</p>
<p>“So good,” he moaned.</p>
<p>As long as he was into it, she let herself enjoy it, grinding harder and faster as her pleasure built. Adrien looked up into her eyes, his expression hazy.</p>
<p>Soon, she felt close to orgasming again, her body heated and pulsing with need. <em>I need him. I want him. This is the time.</em> If her body was ever going to be relaxed enough to allow him in, it had to be now.</p>
<p>When she was at the forward point of her grinding, when the tip of Adrien’s penis was just behind the entrance to her vagina, Marinette tilted her hips, rose up a little, and pushed back.</p>
<p>The head of Adrien’s penis slid inside her easily. <em>Yes</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>His eyes snapped to sharp focus, and his hands tightened on her hips. “Marinette?” he asked softly, as if unsure if she’d meant to do what she’d done.</p>
<p>But there wasn’t time. She wanted to finish before her body had a chance to freak out and clench up. Keeping the same angle, she pushed down. She could feel herself already tightening back up, but it was just at the entrance. If she adjusted position as she went and moved it in and out a little . . .</p>
<p>While Adrien waited patiently, Marinette worked his penis into her vagina, until finally she found herself sitting on his his hips with him fully inside her. This was new. Even her memory of their first time was mostly of the pain down there and what had been a wholly unpleasant sensation of his penis sliding out of her. That had been after he’d ejaculated, so it hadn’t felt quite the same as the harder, bigger thing inside her now. This was . . . not quite like anything she’d ever felt before, but she liked it. As long as she could keep her muscles relaxed so they didn’t make it feel like she was being stabbed in the vagina. <em>Don’t think about it</em>, she told herself and focused on keeping her muscles relaxed. Those Kegel exercises she’d learned when she was pregnant came in handy.</p>
<p>She let out a breath. “I got it.”</p>
<p>Adrien laughed softly and gave her an adoring look. “Good job. Did it hurt?”</p>
<p>“Only a little, going in. But I think”—experimentally, she rose up about an inch, then sat back down—“it was just going in at first. Now that it’s in, it feels fine.” She looked away, blushing. “Good, actually.”</p>
<p>A whoosh of air burst out of him. “I’m so glad to hear you say that. Because this . . . <em>this</em> . . . is just the best thing ever.”</p>
<p>This was it. This was the moment. They were finally one, as close as they could be to each other. The memories of being like this that they had from last time had been such a burden to them before, when they were trying so hard to just be friends, and they had even been inconvenient after that, when they weren’t ready to try this again. But now they were ready, and they were here, and even though Marinette knew the trauma and the effects of the trauma wouldn’t just disappear completely overnight, this felt like a huge step.</p>
<p>Marinette leaned down to kiss him.</p>
<p>“Milady, I know you might get angry at me for saying this, but I really, really love how your body feels. You feel even better inside than I remember—and I do remember, even though I tried really hard to forget.”</p>
<p>“You can stop trying,” she told him. “And I . . . I . . . ” <em>Just spit it out, Marinette.</em> “I love how you feel inside me, too.”</p>
<p>Adrien groaned and gripped her hips so tightly, it almost hurt. “I think I just got even harder, Marinette. Please start moving. I don’t think I’m gonna last long.”</p>
<p>Once again bracing her hands on his chest, Marinette rocked slowly, setting a pace she was comfortable with even though she could tell that Adrien would have liked her to go faster. But he let her do what she wanted, and eventually one of his hands moved to rub her clitoris and the other played with her breast. The added sensations sent a rush of pleasure through her from multiple directions, and she picked up the pace, riding Adrien harder and faster until they were both making all sorts of noises. The feel of her husband’s penis sliding in and out of her acted on her body in a way that went far beyond what the actual sensations justified, waking something so incredibly primal deep in her brain, stoking a raging heat inside her that said <em>mine, mine, mine</em> every time her body pulled his deeper inside it. Finally, her orgasm hit, her vaginal walls clenching tight in an altogether different way than the problem she’d had before. She ground down against Adrien, riding it out, and he cried out and pulled her hips against him, both of them jerking with inelegant spasms.</p>
<p>And then she collapsed on top of him, her body turning to jelly, and his arms flopped down to his sides.</p>
<p>“We did it, Milady,” he said between panting breaths. “Can we call that a win?”</p>
<p>It was a total mystery how she had the energy for it after all that, but a flash of mischievousness sparked in her. She pushed herself up enough to look at him, then raised her fist. “Pound it?”</p>
<p>His lips pressed together as he fought back a laugh. He held his fist up and tapped it to hers, barely managing to say, “Pound it,” before they both burst into hysterical laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>